A Chance to Get it Right
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: AU- Original Song and the aftermath. Will Rachel's original song give a chance to make amends with Finn? What about Quinn? And will Kurt and Finn see some brotherly bonding time come their way or will it end in tears? Oneshot


_**A Chance to Get it Right **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee- unfortunately. **_

_**Sorry for the slightly obsecure and lame title- was seriously lacking in inspiration! **_

_**I wrote this just after Original Song came out and forgot about it- so here it is. It takes an AU spin off from the end of Original Song and deals with most of the issues that were going on at the time although in current Glee time these have been resolved. Finchel and Klaine relationships with a slight subtle hint of Quick (because I love them way too much) and friendships between New Directions and Kurt focusing mainly on Kurt/Rachel and Furt. **_

_**Hope you enjoy! **_

_Kurt sighed heavily as the rest of the glee girls joined Rachel, Brittany and Tina on stage. To an untrained eye it merely looked as if Rachel was putting all her energy into the song while knowing her as he did Kurt was well aware that her life was shattering around her. _

_Ever since his dad and Carol had officially tied the knot he had been becoming closer with Finn and knew how devastated he would be by the loss of his step-brother. He shuddered imagining it and then realised the sheer force of the pain Rachel was going through for he knew better than most people in the room that she was completely in love with Finn, whatever his faults. _

_His heart broke a little for her as she glanced to the wings where he knew Finn would be standing. His step-brother was still refusing to open up to him but Kurt knew that he was confused about his feelings for Quinn and Rachel, something the blonde was clearly playing on. _

"_You all right?" Blaine whispered in his ear looking concerned. Kurt nodded his eyes not leaving the stage and instead focused on the girls stood behind Rachel. While he had always known that Quinn had a cruel side he had never experienced it firsthand but he was seeing the full force of it unleashed on Rachel. _

_While the broken girl poured her heart out via song to Finn and the audience Quinn could only stare at her with a mix of anger, hatred and jealously in her eyes. Surely Quinn couldn't have forgotten how Rachel had been one of the first to offer her support during Quinn's pregnancy. He had thought that the two were making progress especially as Rachel's social skills improved by the day but obviously he had been wrong. _

"_You sure?" Blaine asked over the thunderous applause that erupted as the notes died away. _

"_Yeah; do they seem…?" _

"_Amazingly good, we're screwed." Blaine finished for him. Kurt sighed, not quite what he had in mind ,despite the brilliance of the song and performance, lost, broken, split, confused, hurt where more of the adjectives that had sprung to his mind. Maybe he just knew them too well. _

_Rachel's eyes scanned the audience and settled on Kurt's, he gave a comforting smile and a thumbs up before regretting it as her eyes filled with tears. He watched as she composed herself quickly tearing her eyes away from him before with a forced smile on her face, that only looked forced because he knew her - the girl was a good actress, she announced New Directions and stepped back to take her place as the male members made their appearance and the second unfamiliar beat filled the room. _

_It was if the first song hadn't happened and all the drama that went on behind the scenes both this year and the year before had vanished as the catchy, upbeat tune continued to play and the New Directions danced and sang interacting with each other as though they were best friends with no history between any of them. _

_Only Kurt knew the pain behind the front many of them were putting up. He knew about Santana's tragic relationship with Brittany, Puck and Quinn's loss of Beth, Artie's desire to walk, Brittany's hurt of being treated as Sue's punch bag, Finn's confusion, Mercedes loneliness, Quinn's harsh bullying side that was sidelining the sweet girl he knew she could be and Rachel's loss of the one she loved- he shuddered again imagining himself and Blaine in her and Finn's situation. _

_Only Mike, Tina, Sam and Lauren seemed trouble free but Kurt was sure that it was mainly because he didn't know them well enough to be able to know what it was. Members of New Directions were never problem free, he knew that well enough be now._

_A rush of affection for the friends he left behind came over him and he leapt to his feet cheering loudly before glancing round urging that his fellow Warblers should join him. Blaine was the first one up next to him and he turned his head to look at his boyfriend and slipped his hand into his. _

_Blaine squeezed it affectionately. "You miss them?" _

_Kurt nodded slowly looking back at his friends. "Yeah; all the time." His eyes widened as he realised how what he said could be interpreted. "Not that I don't love being at Dalton and a Warbler and with you." _

_Blaine laughed. "I know what you mean, relax." They stood together in awe as the song played out and the front row audience members were covered in glitter. _

"_Glitter slushies." Kurt shook his head laughing as the applause started to die away. "Only them." The Warblers sitting around him cast curious glances at him not understanding the significance of the slushie machine and the throwing of the fake ice drink. _

_Kurt sighed. "We used to get slushied all the time for being in glee by the football team etc… Their way of humiliating us, even Puck got one." _

"_The guy with the Mohawk?" David asked remembering the description Kurt had given them off each member of his old glee club. Kurt nodded and David gave a low whistle. _

"_Brave man to that to him." _

_Kurt snorted. "That's Karofsky for you." He felt Blaine's grip on his hand tighten at the mention of his torturers name and he gave him a reassuring look. "I'm fine." He whispered. "Stop being so over-protective, the guy's not even here." _

_Blaine looked sheepishly at him while David and Wes smothered their laughs behind their hands. "Come on let's go." Kurt tugged Blaine's hand and they followed the rest of the Warblers out to their green room where they would wait for the judges to decide before they were called. _

"_Original songs, why didn't we think of that?" Wes groaned as the four boys brought up the rear of the uniformed singers. _

"_Because it would go against tradition." Kurt gave him a pointed look hoping that this could give the Warblers the kick they needed to branch out a little more. _

_Wes was saved from arguing and a dispute starting by a small brunette crashing into him. She straightened herself out easily, saving herself from falling to the floor with a practiced ease, met Kurt's eyes, burst into a wave of fresh tears before darting away from them. _

_Wes however was less fortunate and had crashed to the floor with a disgruntled and stunned look on his face. Blaine and David were sniggering quietly as Wes pulled himself to his feet but Kurt was distracted by the familiar face he had just seen. _

_He wasn't the only one to have recognised her. "Wasn't that the New Directions female lead?" David asked staring after her as she disappeared around the corner. _

_Three pairs of eyes turned to Kurt for conformation. "Rachel." He nodded sighing heavily. _

"_Why was she so upset?" Wes looked concerned for her. _

"_Long story." Kurt answered over his shoulder already moving away from the trio. _

"_You know?" Blaine asked. "Sorry stupid question." He acknowledged as his boyfriend gave him a withering glance before disappearing round the same corner as Rachel. "I'm so glad we don't have that much drama at Dalton." _

"_Rachel." Kurt called down the corridor catching sight of her; in her desperate state and heels she wasn't moving fast and Kurt was getting closer to her. "Wait." She ignored him and carried on running pushing open the doors that led to the car park. "RACHEL." Kurt screamed catching the door before it could slam in his face and hurrying out after her. _

_She still gave no sign of having heard him but she had stopped and was now slumped against the side of the McKinley bus either because she was waiting for him or was too exhausted to run anymore. Kurt slowed to a walk now that he was sure that she wasn't going to run off again and deeply regretted not taking Finn up on his offer of morning runs- he clearly wasn't in good shape. _

"_Hey." Kurt slid down to sit beside her. "What was all that about?" _

_Rachel turned her head to look at him tears sliding down her already tear-stained cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. "Nothing." _

_Kurt gave her a disbelieving look. "Not even Brittany would fall for that." _

_Rachel sighed. "Why did you come out here after me?" _

_It wasn't the answer Kurt had wanted but he figured that if he played along with her then he'd be able to steer the conversation in the direction he wanted. "You pushed past me and my friends in tears anyone would have come after you."_

_Rachel gave a bitter laugh that turned into a fresh wave of sobs. "Then why didn't any of them?" She wailed dragging her hand across her face. She didn't have to explain anything; Kurt knew who they were by the absence of any New Directions who had come to check on their lead singer. "They all hate me." _

"_Who told you that?" Kurt asked her curiously and rushed on before she could answer. "They don't all hate you; I know for a fact that Brittany, Tina and Mercedes like you and Finn…" The name prompted another sob and he changed his mind. "And I like you." _

"_But I've been awful to you." Rachel stared at him astonished. _

"_And I've been awful to you." Kurt countered taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "I think we're even now; besides aren't friends awful to each other and then make up later." _

_Rachel gave him a wobbly smile and dropped her head down to rest on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're my friend." _

"_Me too." Kurt smiled at her before what she had said crossed his mind. "Who said they all hated you." _

"_Quinn." She sniffled looking around as if a tissue would appear by magic. _

"_Let me guess you got into an argument over Finn." Kurt had known it would have been something like that. "What happened?" _

"_I'm guessing you know that that song was about Finn." Rachel met his eyes and he nodded. "Well I think everyone did." _

"_Not surprising if you know you then it was kind of obvious." Kurt interrupted. "Sorry not helping." He added noticing her glare. _

"_And she cornered me about and then everything just got out of control, with them all listening, including Finn, and she said that the only reason everyone put up with me was for my voice and they all hated me and Finn only dated me in the first place because he felt sorry for me." _

_She dissolved into sobs again turning so her head was buried in his shoulder. Kurt shifted uncomfortably, he may be gay but that didn't mean that he was good at dealing with hysterical teenage girls. He awkwardly hugged her, running one hand through her hair and waited for her to calm down. _

"_Rachel." He began rapidly trying to think of how to solve this mess that his step-brother had gotten him into and so decided to address the matter of Finn and leave the one of everyone else- he had tried on that account and would have to talk to the others to get them to show the poor girl that he was right. _

"_Finn never dated you because he felt sorry for you. Do you really think that he's type of person, sure he doesn't think and can be selfish but he's too nice to ever do that to you. Besides he loves you." Rachel made a spluttering noise of disagreement and Kurt quickly continued. "I'm serious- he would barely leave his room after you broke up, it was a struggle to get him to eat anything and I've heard the way he talks about you and I've seen the way he looks at you- even now when you aren't together." _

"_Really?" Rachel blinked up at him and if there was ever a time when she looked the three year old she dressed as it was now. _

"_Really." Kurt nodded firmly. "And they don't all hate you, most of them like you apart from when you annoy them but everyone annoys each other and ignore Quinn and Santana they're just jealous and will be getting serious words from me." _

"_You don't have to Kurt; I don't want them to think I need someone to fight for me." Rachel protested. _

"_You shouldn't have to fight." Kurt corrected darkly thinking of his own struggle back when he had attended McKinley._

"_Thanks Kurt." She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him tightly before withdrawing and wiping her hand across her eyes. _

"_What are friends for?" He smiled and stood up. "Now come on I think we've missed the results." He glanced at his watch. "Yep we have." _

"_Sorry." Rachel apologised accepting his offered hand to get up. _

"_No worries." Kurt brushed it aside. "Spares us all the tension of standing and waiting although I would like to see Ms Sylvester's face when she loses." _

"_You think she's going to lose?" _

"_What have you done with the confident Rachel Berry?" Kurt teased opening the door back into the building for her. "And yeah one of us will have won for sure." _

"_And no hard feelings either way?" _

"_Are you sure you're Rachel?" She glared at him and he laughed gently. "And yeah no hard feelings either way." _

_They navigated their way through to the wings where they stopped to see the view of the stage. "Told you one of us would win." Kurt whispered as Sue punched the announcer. There was a stunned silence before the New Directions erupted into cheers while the Warblers made disappointed noises but as the true gentlemen congratulated the other team. _

"_Rachel." Mercedes looked up and saw the two standing there and ran over tackling the girl in a hug. "We're going to New York." She squealed her excited noises mingling with Rachel's. "You guys were great though." She offered to Kurt once she and Rachel had disentangled. _

"_Thanks." He hugged her tightly. "But you guys deserve this- original songs, they were amazing." _

"_Well." Rachel flicked her hair off her shoulder and the three laughed. _

"_Now if you excuse me I should go and commiserate with my fellow Warblers." Kurt excused himself satisfied that Rachel wouldn't be alone. _

_Both Carole and Burt had dreaded dinner that evening; the Warblers and New Directions couldn't tie for a second time meaning that one of the boys would be utterly miserable and the other trying to contain his excitement for the sake of the other. _

_Finn had arrived home first with plans to go out again once he had seen Kurt to celebrate with the others. Glad that he was home first so that they could be excited for him without Kurt feeling left out Carole and Burt had made a fuss over him before deciding that dinner that night would be all right with just three of them. _

_What none of them had expected was to Kurt to come furious. "Finn Hudson." He bellowed slamming the front door behind him. Finn glanced at his mother obviously worried that Kurt was angry for the victory he had achieved at his expense. _

"_Go on." She whispered pushing him out of the kitchen with all her strength as he dug his heels in unwilling to go. _

"_Why the hell didn't you go after Rachel?" Kurt shrieked as Finn appeared looking scared of his step-brother. "She leaves the room in tears and you don't go after her. I thought you loved her." Finn opened his mouth to say something but Kurt rushed on. "And don't say you love Quinn because that's bullshit; she's only using you. Why the hell don't you stand up for those you love?" _

_He stopped for breath and Finn took advantage of this; his own confusion and fear vanished now. "You think I didn't run after her but by the time I found her you were with her. And don't say I didn't stand up for her because I did once I got back to the greenroom and for your information I broke up with Quinn because you're right I love Rachel." _

_Kurt stared flabbergasted at Finn who was angrier than he had ever seen him in his life. "Why do you always take her side; why does everyone always feel sorry for her? Why does no one remember me? She cheated on me, it's always everyone using me and thinking that everything will be ok because I'll understand." _

_He was crying by now and he turned on his heel to face him mother and her husband who were standing in the kitchen door looking horrified. "Why do you prefer Kurt to me? Why do none of you talk to me over things concerning this family? Why am I always the afterthought? I know I fucked up, I know I should have protected you." He was looking at Kurt now was also crying. "I know I should have stood up for Rachel more, I know but I don't know how. And…" _

_It all became too much for him and he pushed past Kurt ignoring the calls of his name that flowed after him. Brushing a hand over his eyes he slid into his car and started the engine before turning left out of the driveway and onto a familiar route. He knew where he was going. _

"_What do we do?" Kurt whispered as the door slammed shut. "Should I go after him?" _

_Carole shook her head biting her lip in an effort not to cry. "Let him calm down a bit first; besides I have no idea where he'll go. Wait for him to come home." _

_And so they did the three of them slumped in chairs around the kitchen table mugs of coffee in front of them. Kurt sighed for the hundredth time wishing that he hadn't opened his mouth. As if sensing what he was thinking Carole spoke. "It's not your fault Kurt; he probably needed to get that out." _

_Kurt glanced at her suspiciously reassured by her words but wondering how she was remaining so calm. It was probably his presence he decided and he quietly excused himself to go and call Blaine, he had yet to tell anyone of their relationship simply because McKinley had got in the way. _

_He was right about it being his presence for as he closed the door to the kitchen he heard Carole's voice filled with tears. "How could he think all that?" _

_Four hours had passed since Finn had left and Kurt had spent most of that on the phone to Blaine but as the fourth hour got horribly near to five and it got darker and darker Kurt finally made his decision and with the promise to call his boyfriend the minute anything happened he hung up and went to his dad and step-mother. _

"_We should go and look for him." He stated firmly his tone leaving no room for arguments as he pretended not to see Carole's tear stained face. They both nodded and he carried on. "You two stay here in case he comes home and I'll get help from New Directions." _

_They quickly agreed to the plan and Kurt made to leave the room to call his friends when Carole called him back. "Thank you Kurt; you know we're proud of you don't you and we love you." _

_He smiled at her not trusting himself to speak and nodded before rapidly leaving the room. Somehow that meant more coming from her than his dad. _

_In no time at all New Directions were assembled at his house and search teams were organised. Santana, Brittany, Sam and Artie were in one, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Lauren were another while he, Rachel, Puck and Quinn made up the last. _

_The next hour was spent driving round aimlessly checking in on places that he might be and phoning each other and Burt and Carole constantly and by the time it was properly dark and rain had started even Lauren was panicking. _

_Rachel had been oddly silent sitting in the back of Kurt's car next to Quinn who upon seeing the diva for the first time had hugged her tightly in tears apologising over and over again. It had taken Kurt and Puck a long time to drag the girls out to the car and as result they were the last to leave but the two girls seemed to be friends and were clutching each other's hands tightly. _

"_Do you think we should call the police? Rachel finally spoke the desperation and Quinn winced in pain as the grip that the brunette had on her hand tightened. _

_Kurt glanced back to look at Quinn and an unspoken agreement passed between them to regroup everyone back at the house and to get the police involved. But Puck shook his head. "No, they won't do anything until he's been missing for 24 hours that's what they said that last time this happened." _

_He froze at his own words ignoring the other's outburst. "I know where he is." Their exclamations died away at once and three pairs of eyes turned to look at him. "The graveyard." At their puzzled look he went onto explain. "Carole buried his dad's ashes there so they'd both have somewhere to go and visit him. It's where he went last time." _

"_What happened last time?" Quinn's voice was small as she had horrible feeling where this was going. _

_Puck swallowed and turned his head to meet her eyes. "When he found out that I was Beth's dad." It was Rachel's turn to wince as Quinn's grip tightened. "Carole couldn't find him anywhere and she called me asking if I'd seen him. That's where I found him eventually." _

_There was silence in the car afterwards save from the Puck's series of conservations as he let the others know where they were going, promising that they'd let them know if his hunch had been right. _

"_Which way?" Kurt asked screeching to halt outside and jumping out of the door to join the others who had practically thrown the doors open before he had even stopped the car. But Puck was already moving towards the gate and the others followed, Rachel reaching for Kurt's hand to make a trio. _

_Puck had obviously been here before on more than one occasion as he half jogged between the graves before coming to an abrupt halt. Finn was hunched over by the grave his shoulders shaking. The four teens exchanged worried glances as they silently debated who should go to him. _

_Quinn was the first to take a decision as she stepped back her phone already out texting the others with the news that they had found him. Puck looked torn between the desire of going to his best friend but deciding that he might not be the best person and so he remained standing where he was and glancing significantly at the other two. _

_Kurt nodded at Rachel deciding that as this mess was between her and his stepbrother she would be the best to go to Finn and hopefully sort everything out. She took a deep breath before moving forward silently and dropping to her knees silently. _

_By this time Quinn had rejoined the others and she had found Puck's hand and was watching with a small smile on her face as the two sat together silently before Finn turned and threw his arms around Rachel, sobbing into her shoulder. _

"_I think we should wait in the car." Puck whispered dragging Quinn away as Kurt regretfully followed and then realised that he should probably text Blaine to let him know that everything was starting to mend. _

_The three sat in the car in silence for several minutes unable to think of anything to make conversation until Kurt remembered what Rachel had told him. "Do you guys hate Rachel?" _

"_What?" Puck looked at him as if he was crazy. "No why would I?" _

"_Apparently someone…" Here he gave Quinn a meaningful look and she avoided his eyes with a sheepish look on her face. "Told her that everyone hated her." _

"_I don't." Quinn still refused to look at him. _

"_Then why?" _

_Quinn sighed heavily. "I just wanted to get back on top at McKinley; you know show that I was something more than a teen mother who gave her baby away and Finn was my way to do that. And I had to hurt Rachel to do that and I'm sorry…" She had tears in her voice now and Kurt took her hand and squeezed it gently. _

"_I know; just tell Rachel that; and for the record no one thinks that you're just a teen mother, you've got so much more to you than that. And I think if you tried you and Rachel could actually be quite good friends." _

"_She must hate me now." _

_Kurt laughed. "Trust me Rachel's not one to hold a grudge, apologise and I don't think you'll have to many more problems." _

_Quinn smiled at him and opened her mouth to respond but Puck spoke before she could. "I'm sorry." _

_Quinn raised her eyebrows at him. "What for?" _

_Puck stared at the floor refusing to meet her eyes. "For knocking you up, for being such a screwed up person so that you didn't feel that we could raise Beth together and we had to give her away." _

_Quinn smiled at him. "Puck it took both of us and I don't think I could have raised Beth with any guy, it wasn't just because it was you." He looked more reassured by her words but was saved from answering by the appearance of Finn and Rachel. _

_They both had tear stained cheeks but were smiling happily as they walked back hand in hand. They were forced to separate as Finn slid into the front seat next to Kurt and Quinn moved into the middle so Rachel could sit. _

"_So?" Kurt asked as Finn shut the door. _

"_We're giving us another go." Rachel squealed as Puck rolled his eyes and then all three boys gave Quinn a confused look as she squealed too. Kurt sent her a pointed look and she swallowed her pride. _

"_I'm sorry I was so mean to you Rachel." She started quietly as the other girl turned to look at her surprised. "I didn't mean anything by it I was just trying to get back on top, you know come back from being the loser pregnant teenager. I shouldn't have used you Finn, again, and I shouldn't have said all that to you Rachel and I'd like to be friends- with both of you." _

_She had gabbled out her speech quickly but they all had all heard every word and Kurt was looking at her incredibly proud. Rachel stared at her for a second before deciding that she was being serious. "I'd like that." She admitted shyly. _

"_Good." Quinn grinned as Rachel leant her head on her shoulder. _

"_No hard feelings?" Finn checked with Quinn meeting her eyes in the mirror. _

"_No hard feelings." She echoed. "This has been the best day ever." She squealed happily. "First we win at Regionals." She paused as Kurt looked sombrely down. "Sorry Kurt." _

"_I won't pretend it didn't hurt but you guys were amazing." He brushed it aside and then decided to take the plunge ignoring the fact that Mercedes would kill him for not telling her first. "Blaine kissed me today." _

_There were two different reactions; Rachel and Quinn squealed grabbing each other's hands and bouncing up and down in their seats while Puck and Finn were more sceptical. "What?" They both bellowed at the same time making Kurt jump and almost crash the car. _

"_So what you two can sleep with practically every girl in the school between you and I can't have one kiss with a guy?" _

"_He's got a point." Rachel raised her eyebrows at them both while Quinn smirked. _

"_But you're my little brother." Finn spluttered as Puck made sounds of agreement and Rachel and Quinn awwed. _

"_As much as I'd love to continue this conversation we are now home and you've got a distraught mother to deal with." Kurt raised his eyebrows at him as he pulled the car to a stop. As if on cue Carole came hurtling out the door and practically crushed Finn to her chest, despite the awkward height difference. _

_The other three got out and by a silent agreement disappeared back into the house to join the others to fill them in on the gossip and cause stir as Kurt revealed his relationship with Blaine, receiving the promise of death from Mercedes, Rachel announced the reinstatement of their relationship and to the shock of everyone Quinn made her friendship with Rachel clear. _

"_How could you think that I prefer Kurt to you?" Carole whispered as she sat down with Finn at the table. "You're my son; I love you." Finn was silent staring at the kitchen table top intently. "Finn Hudson you answer me this minute." _

_Finn looked up immediately and Carole was vividly reminded of the many times whenever Finn had broken something and was too afraid to tell he what had happened. "You just seem to always have more to talk to him about and you never seem to tell him off and I've been such a jerk to everyone and I don't know why you wouldn't prefer him to me." _

_Carole sighed and took her son's hand across the table. "Finn I only don't tell Kurt off because that is Burt's job and I know you can be a jerk but you always come through in the end and I love you more for it. Kurt may be my stepson and I may be able to talk to him about fashion and things but you're my son, and I love you more than anything in the world." _

"_Even Burt?" Finn teased and Carole let out of breath of relief as he seemed reassured by her words; he had always almost taken things out of context or exaggerated and made mistakes from his misunderstanding but he had always been easily reassured once everything had boiled over. _

"_Almost as much as Burt." Carole ruffled his hair and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "I think you should talk to Kurt and Rachel now." _

"_One step ahead of you mom." He grinned. "Me and Rachel are back together now." _

"_Congratulations." She smiled. "You two look good together and she's a lovely girl. But you should talk to Kurt though; he was pretty upset." Finn nodded. "I'll send him through to you." _

"_Thanks mom." Finn called out as she made towards the door. "I love you too." Carole smiled and disappeared from the room. _

"_You wanted to talk to me?" Kurt appeared in the kitchen and slumped into the chair Carole had recently vacated. Finn nodded unable to think of what to say and let a silence hang between them. Kurt rolled his eyes after a while. "Should I go." He snapped eventually standing up to go. _

"_No." Finn caught hold of his sleeve and tugged him down again. "I'm sorry." He blurted out deciding that he might be able to get this out the way quickly. _

"_For running off?" Kurt raised any eyebrow. "Yeah it freaked me out and it would have been nice if you'd come back of your own accord but I get it we all need to get away from things." _

"_No that's not what I meant…well it is but that's not all." Finn rushed out in case Kurt thought that the conversation was over. Kurt looked slightly surprised but gestured for him to continue. "I'm sorry that I didn't stick up for you when I should have." _

_Kurt looked even more surprised. "Didn't we deal with this after the wedding? I thought we'd sorted it all." _

"_But I still feel bad about it." Finn looked upset. "And I know your Dad still hasn't forgiven me for it all and what I said about you last year. And I'm sorry that I said that and I was so mean to you; you're my brother now and I love you" _

_It was one of the sweetest things that Finn had ever said to him and Kurt tried not to cry especially as he remembered what Finn had done for him at the wedding. "I love you too; and everything's forgiven." _

"_Really?" Finn beamed at him leaning across the table and crushing his brother in a hug. _

"_Really Finn." Kurt gasped out. "But can you let me go you know so I can actually get some air in my lungs." _

"_Sorry." Finn released him ruffling his hair and ignoring Kurt's yelp of protest. _

"_We should go back and join the others; you're finally back with Rachel and I'm with Blaine and I think they might say something if we stay cooped up in here all evening." Kurt stood to go back to the living room. _

"_Wait." Finn yelped and Kurt halted remembering that he hadn't actually told his step-brother about the developments in his relationship with Blaine. _

"_Yes Finn?" He spun round to face him hoping that he wasn't going to freak out about it. _

"_I left my car at the graveyard." _

_**Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed and please leave your thoughts- good and bad welcome (although please make it constructive criticism) **_

_**Tacxxx**_


End file.
